Flash Fuck
by Mr. Ben Dover
Summary: Rated M for sexual content. please read my other stories.
1. Threesome!

**A/N Hi guys this is my first piece of work hope you like it. I may misspell words don't hate**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own any CW shows or characters**

 **This takes place after episode 4x18 of The Flash**

Barry POV

I was at home with Iris waiting on everyone to come over for dinner. Iris was currently on the phone in the kitchen.

"Okay bye dad," I heard her say as she came into the living room.

"What happened?" I asked seeing the slightly disappointed look on her face.

"Dad and Cecile are in the hospital. I think she has been feeling some pains," she responded.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Joe and Cecile will be fine. "

"Yeah I hope so."

I was so mesmerized by her look that I didn't even hear the knock on the door.

"Earth to Barry!" Iris yelled at me.

"Oh yeah. Who is at the door?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"Maybe the people we invited!" She half helped at me.

" Oh yeah. "

I opened the door to see the most stunning scientist ever.

"Hey Cait! Where is Cisco and Harry?"

"Working on the thinking cap. Where's Joe?"

"Oh ummmm the hospital."

I was too focused on her figure to really listen to her. Cait was fair skinned with her black tight dress showing me her curves. Black... Oh yeah this dinner is to mourn Ralph.

"So Cait any luck with Frosty?" I inquired remembering that Killer Frost was absorbed by De Voe.

"No none yet," she replied clearly upset.

I lead her to the dinner table where I sat next to my ebony wife and across from Caitlin.

Iris POV

I watched how he looked at her. I watched how she looked at him. Got to give it to her though she was genuinely hot. As we ate I got an idea that would be fun for us all. After dinner I told Barry the plan. I asked Caitlin if she could check something out for me in the came in.

"So what's up?"

"Well my pussy hurts and I wanted to know if everything is ok down there. Can you take a look? "

"I guess," Caitlin replied uncomfortably.

When I pulled down my pants Barry sped in and locked the door.

"Wha..."

"Oh I see the way you look at Barry and I always wanted to do it with a girl," I explained .

" But I feel bad doing this," she admitted.

I looked at Barry and he was in his boxers in a flash.

"I know you liked Ralph and I know you like Barry so this will make you happier. Plus this may be your only chance to do it with Barry."

A look of lust appeared on her face and she started to strip me. She got up and pulled down Barry's boxer to reveal his eight inch soft dick. She knelt down to suck his cock, something I've never been willing to do. Soon her head was bobbing up and down nine of the ten inches of his hard dick.

"Wait," he said , "Let Iris have a turn with you before I cum in your mouth. You could tell she wants you Cait."

I looked down to see a pool of my liquids going onto the bed. I didn't even realize that I was so wet. I took of my top to play with my breasts while Caitlin ate me out. My husband then came and throat fucked me. I was in pure ecstasy and I felt my walls clench against Caitlin's tongue and I sprayed my juices all over her face. Then I got up, took Barry's dick out my mouth and into my ass. Then I began to eat my juices off of Caitlin's face as Barry fucked me with super speed. Then I felt my walls clampclamp down, I cummed and then I saw nothing.

Barry POV

When Iris knocked out Caitlin begged me to put her in pure ecstasy to make her pass out like Iris. I did and when she knocked out I still didn't cum. So I jacked off to the two beautiful ladies on my bed, gave them their morning surprise and fell asleep in between them.

 **A/N So tell me who you want to see next story and please don't leave any negative comments thanks**


	2. Frosty has fun

A/N This is written before 4x22 so don't hate if I bring Killer Frost back the wrong way

Also, I don't own any CW characters or shows.

Caitlin's POV

I was in my lab looking at the bomb that Amunet Black gave us. I didn't see how it would do any harm to De Voe because with Ralph's powers he could have easily absorbed the blast. Suddenly I heard the metahuman alarm ring and I went to see what was up.

"Barry!" I yelled

He zoomed in and changed in superspeeded letting no one see the big cock that was in me three weeks ago. I sat there wondering where his old clothes went when he changed into the Flash costume. Then Cisco barged in fully suited up.

"Abnormal heat signature at the Central City Bank," I told them.

"Your friend would be really useful right about now," Cisco informed me. "But I have the next best thing."

He produced a cold gun and goggles. Then I put on my leather jacket for sentimental reasons. Cisco breached us to the fight scene where we saw Mick Rory fighting a black guy. The guy was shooting fire out of his arms. We joined the fight but no matter what we did he kept on fighting. I decided to bring out the bomb and use it on him as it wasn't going to do anything to De Voe. But, as I was pulling it out of my pocket I accidentally activated it and I blacked out.

Barry's POV

I saw a blast by Caitlin, I realized that the blast also affected the man with the fire totem (Wally told me) and I yanked the totem off his neck. Then I rushed Caitlin back to STAR Labs. When I realized that the blast hit her thigh area, my only thought was that her pussy was the same tight opening. I stayed with her until midnight when I realized that her healing started accelerating. At around one in the morning she woke up. The problem was that I was jacking off to her."

Let me help you out with that," she said lustily.

She started giving me a blowjob and after around ten minutes I cummed. When she took her head off my cock, I asked her if she was alright. She said yes. Then I told her about her accelerated healing and she freaked out.

Caitlin's POV

When Barry told me that I started to heal quickly I rushed to my lab with him on my tail. I took a sample of my DNA, checked it and….. She was back!

Killer Frost has returned. I gues she just needed a kick start. When Barry left I stayed back to make sure she was back. I shot myself with arenaline.

Killer Frost's POV

I woke up for the first time in a while with no one around. I guess Caity just wanted to make sure I was good and back. Then Mick Rory walked in.

"Caitlin, you good? Never mind other personality. Hi cutie," he said half of it directed towards me./span/span/span/span/p

"Call me cute and I'll break your bones."

Then he surged forward and kissed me.

"Are you and Caitlin a couple?" I asked him.

"Nope wanted you and me to be one," he said in a husky voice.

I kissed him then wondered why he didn't freeze. Then I realized the fire totem now around his neck. That would explain it. I knelt in front of him and unzipped his pants. His bulging cock came out and hit me in the face. Then I took all seven inches in my mouth and gave him a blowjob until he cummed in my mouth. Then he began to eat out my pussy and I cummed on him. Then, after we both fully stripped, he entered me. His cock was about two inches thick, probably thicker than Caitlin has ever had. As he leaned me against the wall and thrusted in and out of me, I moaned multiple times.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" I moaned before I blacked out.

Caitlin's POV

I awoke to see a naked Mick Rory with his dick inserted in me.

"Bye," I said totally disgusted as I shot myself with adrenaline again. Lucky I had one in my pocket. Then I blacked out.

Killer Frost's POV

I woke back up with Mick still thrusting.

"Sor….. Sorry…. abou….t… that," I said in between moans.

Then he released his load in me and I hoped Caity remembered to take her pills. Then I dressed showed Mick out after a few kisses and got a sticky note.

I wrote, "Sorry Caity. He cummed in me by the way so I hope you are on pills," and stuck it on our conversation board.

Then I went to sleep in the infirmary bed.


	3. Ralph tests his powers

**A/N This occurs after flash 4x23 so slight spoiler alert.**

 _Caitlin's POV_

It's been around a week since we defeated De Voe. I was looking at my conversation board. The most recent of messages was from Killer Frost.

It read, "Sorry Caity. He cummed in me by the way so I hope you are on pills."

How was I supposed to respond to that? Luckily I was on pills that day so I am not going to have any Mick Rory babies. I am still petrified from what I saw as I woke up. It was the oh so unpleasant sight of Mick Rory's big, fat cock in me. He was not as long as Barry but he made up the size in width. Anyway ever since that day, Killer Frost hasn't appeared. Even with my adrenaline shots. Maybe it was a one time thing. Maybe Killer Frost was just there to make sure I was okay and then to get our fucking brain fucked off. Either way, after that night, when she established a relationship with Mick, she has disappeared. As I was remembering this, I started to get horny. It was late at night and no one was here, so I decided to wrap up and go home to play with myself. I reached down and saw two of the same handbags on the floor. I picked up the nearest one and looked inside. My things were there so I concluded that the other was Iris'. As I walked to my car, I was pretty sure I heard a moan come from the bag. I figured I was just too sleepy.

 _Ralph's POV_

I was practicing my powers by morphing into Caitlin's handbag when she picked me up. I was going to reveal myself, but I saw Catlin's wet spot by her crotch. I figured it would be fun to see what she was going to do. She put me in the car and carried me to her house. She got out, took me out, and went up to her room. She took of her blouse after she put me down. She was not wearing a bra and therefore I got a great view of her 32B breasts. She then proceeded to take of her yoga pants. A hot pink thong was underneath. She then proceeded to let that fall to the ground, causing a small _splosh_. That is really how wet she was. Goodness knows what was going on in her mind. For all I knew she was thinking of Beebo. Yes, I heard of him. Anyway Caitlin then proceeded to lie on her bed, stomach up, and rub herself. She started increasing the pace and soon her index finger was swallowed by her tight mound. After inserting another finger, she started to moan.

"Barry!" I heard her scream.

what the hell? Did she and Barry do it while I was gone?

After a short while she cummed on her beautiful hands.

Then,thinking that she was speaking to herself, she muttered aloud, "Boy, I wish I could have another three some with Iris and Barry!"

My mind raced. Why him? I mean it is better than Cisco but still. Come on!

I started to feel my legs going to sleep, so I Got up and stretched. Caitlin turned around and jumped onto her bed covering her self. I began to wonder why. Then it but me. I blew my cover!

" What the hell are you doing here!?" she screamed at me.

"Practising my powers by changing shape," I stated

"Well get out!"

"Why should I Cait?"

"Cause I am naked!" she shrieked in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Barry got to fuck you. Why can't I?" I inquired.

"Why? Do you like what you see?"

"Uh huh," I mumbled. I may or may not have been drooling.

"Get over here ," she commanded.

When I reached the bed, Caitlin pulled my pants down. With it went my boxers. In plain sight was my 8 incher. She got off the bed, onto her knees and engulfed my dick in her mouth. She licked around the tip of my head causing pre cum to enter her mouth. Then she began bobbing and before I knew it, her mouth was filled with my white cum. Then she put me to lie down, my hard prick standing at attention. Caitlin then lowered herself onto me. She was tight as hell. After a few bounces, I began to use my powers. I lengthened my dick while in her. She screamed so I retracted back to normal size.

She turned to me and growled, "Lengthen it!"

I did and she once again screamed. My dick was so far up her pussy that all I felt was a warm liquid. The next thing I felt was her walls clamp down on me. She proceeded to cover my dick in her cum. I couldn't last any longer. I released my load in her.

"Stay with me Ralph."

"Always"


	4. Double Date

**A/N Hey guys. I kinda gave up on this story but I wrote a chapter for Bullseye with Barry and Iris and I decided to start back writing this story. Hopefully my writing of this story will be better than before so please enjoy. Also comment who you would like to be in future chapters.**

 **ALSO FROM HERE ON OUT NONE OF THE PAST THREE CHAPTERS HAPPENED. I AM REBOOTING THE WHOLE THING.**

Oliver sat down in the restaurant next to his knockout wife. Oh boy did he want his revenge but he was biding his time. The door to the restaurant opened snapping him out of his plotting. In walked the Flash with his wife, Iris. They made their way to the table where Barry realised that his shoes were smoking. He quickly stomped it out before it could catch fire. When that was done, Barry greeted the other two at the table.

"Hey! Oliver, Felicity." He gave a litlle nod of his head after each name.

"Hey Barry. Iris," Felicity returned. "Did you hear about Oliver's sister, Emiko."

And so the rest of the night flew by while the two couples caught up with one another.

* * *

The two couples entered Felicity and Oliver's apartment and flopped onto the couch. They sat there and talked until Felicity accidentally revealed that she had a baby that was in Nanda Parbat with Nyssa.

"Ooooo," teased Barry.

"Dude, you must not tell a soul about her," ordered Felicity.

"At a price."

"Name it."

"We swing." **(I don't know if that is the verb)**

"Wait what."

"Yeah. Iris finds Oliver hot and I wanted to get with you before the particle accelerator."

"Fine."

Oliver then moved towards Iris and kissed her neck. As Barry saw his super friend give a go at his wife, he initiated things with Felicity. The blonde beauty pulled away momentarily to strip herself. At the same time, Barry sped out of his clothes. Oliver gave a glance at them, his wife and another man naked, but he did not seem to care. His attention was solely on the ebony beauty that was now below him.

Barry then landed on the couch as Felicity got on her knees to give him a blowjob. Barry placed his hands behind her head and forced her mouth down his nine inch monster. Barry proceeded to face fuck the blonde as his wife was currently taking his friend's cock.

As Barry got his dick pleasured, Iris and her partner lay on the floor 69-ing. Oliver's tongue was so satisfying that Iris squirted twice before her mouth did the same for Oliver. The emerald archer then turned her and lined his dick up with Iris' pussy. He inserted, loving the feeling of doing something as wrong as fucking one of his best friends' wife. For Iris and Barry however, they did not have a single thought of their own significant other and in fact, preferred the sex with their respective partners for the night.

Felicity then got up from on her knees to sit on Barry's dick. She moaned as the massive cock entered her tight little pussy. She bounced up and down on his monster cock as Barry was mesmerised by her bouncing boobs.

Oliver in the meantime had ejaculated in the black beauty's pussy and had moved on to fuck her anus. He punded relentlessly before all four friends came at the same time. Oliver pulled out and he and Iris lay on the floor while Barry and Felicity cuddled with Barry's dick still in Felicity's pussy.

"We should do this some other time," thought Barry aloud. His comment was met with four nods of agreement.

 **A/N Hi everyone, I am going to do a massive crossover (Kinda) where a lot of heroes get together and have fun?😉** **.Please comment who you would like to see involved.**


	5. Frost gets a boyfriend

**A/N Guys, remember the whole thing has been rebooted and it will be like chapters 1-3 never happened. Next I will write a 2 part crossover followed by my version of Crisis.**

"Well guys," spoke Cisco over the comms. "That's a good day's work for Team Flash. I gotta get home to Kamilla so good night."

"Night Cisco," called Ralph.

"Damn right you gotta go to Kamilla," smirked Frost.

"Night Frost. See you're being as pleasant as possible."

When the click sounded to tell Ralph and Frost that Cisco was offline, Ralph turned to his partner for the night.

"Frosty, you can't go around making sexual innuendos about people and their significant other."

"Why not?"

"Just 'cause, ok?"

"Fine but I don't get what this hype is about."

"How could you? You've never been able to have sex. You want to try it?" Ralph asked.

 _Caity, what should I do?_ asked Frost mentally.

 _Up to you honestly. You and I can have separate love lives but make sure Ralph knows that._

 _K, thanks for the advice._

"Well Ralph, I spoke to Cait and she said we could go ahead if we wanted. So, why not? Just know that this relationship is gonna be you and me. Not you and Caitlin. Understand?"

"Yeah," responded Ralph before leaning in to capture the ice queen's blue lips.

"Grab on," said Ralph. When Frost was on his back, he stretched and grabbed the rooftops, swinging back to his apartment and giving Frost a thrill.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Ralph got down to stripping Frost. He removed everything from her body, except for the boots and her arm sleeves. Then he stretched himself out of the suit and the two of them stood nude in front of each other. Ralph noticed her icy blue nipples and the littlest of icicles forming by her pussy Ralph silently wondered to himself how he was going to get his cock in there without it freezing and falling off.

He then trailed kisses down to her nipples, each inch lower feeling like ten degrees less. He sucked on her nipples, which felt exactly like sucking on ice.

"Ralph, I want to please you. Not only you pleasing me. How do I make you feel good?"

"Well you could suck my dick."

Frost got on her knees and put his long shaft in her mouth.

"Stop!" screamed Ralph.

"Am i doing it right?"

"Well yeah. It's just that your mouth is sooo cold. Not only your mouth. Your everywhere is cold. Look you got wet and now there are icicles hanging off your pussy."

 _Caity, what to do?_

 _I don't know. I've never been a literal ice person. Just try to warm up your body. Maybe you can control it. I don't know._

Frost closed her eyes and concentrated on raising her body temperature. She felt it raise and engulfed Ralph's dick in her mouth. He flinched but nothing happened and she continued.

After a little bit, Ralph pulled his dick out of Frost's mouth and lifted her off her knees. He then threw her on the couch and inserted himself into her pussy. Frost screamed so loudly that Ralph was sure some neighbours woke up. He flattened his own fingers, slid them under her bare ass cheeks and when he reached her hole, made them identical to his own dick. Then he started stretching them in and out of her anus, effectively giving the effect that he was bulling her in both holes at the same time. The two of them made love for the rest of the night and eventually, fell asleep in one another's arms.

 **A/N Thanks for reading everyone. And please comment on your thoughts on Crisis so far.**


	6. Preparing for the Crisis pt 2

**A/N If you haven't checked out Part 1, it is uploaded on Bullseye. As I said there, the story is now probably going to be a 5 part story. Also, p** **arts 1, 3 and 5 will be posted on Bullseye while parts 2 and 4 will be on Flash Fuck. Please enjoy and review.**

When the woman turned around, Oliver cried, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I followed you here. I was wondering what the hell could cause you to up and leave your daughter back home 5 days before Crisis."

"Mia you cannot be here."

"Yes, I can. You really think I'm a virgin Dad. No, I'm not. So, if you and all your _hot_ friends can come out here and fuck like bunnies, then I can."

"Mia, I said no!"

"Oh," she continued, "Fine. I'm sure someone in the Glades wouldn't mind a piece of this no questions asked. You certainly do," she added referencing her father's cock still deep within her.

"Fuck," he said before slipping out of her and going to the corridor to check on everyone else, frustrated with Mia. In the first room, he saw his wife with Barry, in the second room he saw Sara and Kate, and in the third room was Ralph and Frost. In the nursery for baby Mia, he found Ray and Laurel, who had awoken and were fucking with Laurel bent over Mia's crib. Then, in the living room, he found Diggle, Alex and Dinah while he also saw, through the glass door, Iris, Rene and Cisco waking up.

Mia brought him pancakes and he waited until everyone awoke. After everyone had breakfast, they all conferred in the living room.

"So, as most of you know by now my daughter Mia has joined us. Also, i got some news. All the males had placed in bets on who would end up in the threesomes. Only four of us guessed that the two threesomes would be a boy-girl-girl and a boy-boy-girl. Those four people were myself, Ray, Cisco and Diggle. Dig and Ray guessed that Dig would be in the boy-girl-girl while only Dig guessed that Cisco would be in the other. Therefore, as part of our bet, Dig gets to decide the pairings tonight. Girls you can bet on who Dig would end up with, who Barry will end up with and who Alex will end up with. The person to get the most correct gets to choose the pairings tomorrow night."

The girls all wrote their predictions on a piece of paper before they all gathered in a circle to listen for their nightly partners.

"So firstly, I am going to pair off our newcomer with Barry, Oliver with Sara, Rene and Kate, Ray and Caitlin, Ralph, Kara and Alex, Cisco and Laurel, Iris and Dinah and myself with Felicity."

"I am not gonna have sex with some stupid male!" screamed Kate in defiance.

"No need to. Just tell us now and you will get tied up and starved for the rest of the weekend and you will not have sex for the rest of the trip. You will just be there," responded Oliver.

"I'm out then," she said.

"Suit yourself."

"Well then," spoke Diggle, "Rene pair off with Alex and Kara and Ralph pair off with Iris and Dinah."

Everyone then broke off to go have sex.

* * *

Firstly, Ray and Caitlin started making out. Ray placed his hand right on Caitlin's ass before slipping a finger in. Caitlin gasped audibly before allowing the scientist to finger her. Ray continued to make their way forward as the pair moved into one of the rooms. Ray lay Caitlin onto her stomach and started to finger her faster and faster. Ray also continued to insert more fingers as his pace increased. Caitlin's walls squeezed tightly onto Ray's hand as she screamed and squirted. Caitlin then got down onto her knees to take his junk in her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rene made his way toward the two sisters who had already began making out. When Rene made it to the Danvers, Alex had her hands running through her Kryptonian sister's blonde hair. Rene announced his arrival by grabbing one of each girl's ass cheeks. They parted to include Rene. They all rushed to a room with the red sunlight to strip Kara of her powers. When they got there, Kara captured Rene's lips while Alex immediately fell to her knees. She took his dick into her mouth and sucked. Alex managed to insert a finger into Kara while maintaining the position.

Alex fingered her sister while sucking off Wild Dog until they came. Kara came first, and when she did, she led her sister and their partner to the bed. She lay Rene on the bed as Alex continued to suck his dick, while Kara made her way to sit on Rene's face. Rene came as he began to eat Supergirl out. After he came, Alex sucked his dick to get it hard again before she rode him cowgirl style. Rene had front seat tickets to see the two Danver sisters try to make out as Kara moaned and Alex bounced on him.

The Kara squirted all over Rene's face and set off a chain reaction. Alex squirted all over Rene's dick and lower half, which set off Rene. Alex then lay on the bed in the missionary position, Kara bent over to lick her pussy and suck out all the cum. Rene then got behind her and fucked her hard. The trio continued to fuck for the whole night.

* * *

"Hey Laurel, catch," called Cisco as he picked up a nearby baseball and tossed it to Laurel. "Remember that? Well it's time for revenge."

Laurel's face turned into horror as Cisco walked up and punched her in her left boob.

"How does that feel? Cause I assure you; Zoom did worse. So today, you are gonna be my bitch."

Laurel could do nothing as she knew this was what she deserved. She followed Cisco into a room where he proceeded to bend her over a bed and spank her bare ass. When he was done, Cisco forced Laurel onto her knees and face fucked her. After cumming in her mouth, Cisco threw Laurel face first onto the bed and roughly entered her ass. Cisco continued to pound into her ass late into the night.

* * *

When Dig called out the pairs, Iris and Dinah immediately moved towards one another. Iris and Dinah were excited to have a fully lesbian encounter. However, when it was changed so that Ralph would join them, there was visible disappointment on the girls' faces. Ralph noticed and when Diggle stopped speaking, Ralph made his way to Iris and Dinah. He actually did something neither of the girls expected. He shape-shifted into his personal favourite actress, Natalie Portman. **(A/N I will be referring to Ralph as Natalie from this point on.)** Natalie made his way to the girls and thus started the only lesbian threesome that weekend. Natalie fondled her own 38B boobs before actually initiating anything with the two women.

Natalie then approached the two girls and joined in, making out with both of them. They made their way to a room, but when they opened the door, they found Ray with his dick halfway into Caitlin's mouth.

"Oh shit! Sorry," exclaimed Iris.

"It's ok. Don't leave. Why don't you join us?" asked Ray.

The trio thought for a second before joining Caitlin on their knees to suck Ray's dick. His dick passed around between the three girls and Natalie, who decided to stay in that form and feel sex from the opposite sex's perspective. After Ray sprayed his cum over all of their faces, Iris and Dinah licked the cum off each other's face while Caitlin and Natalie rubbed Ray's dick.

When his dick was hard again, the girls and Natalie bent over the bed. Ray looked at the line of beautiful asses for his picking and decided to start with the Black Canary. He fucked her as the others waited. After Dinah had squirted 3 times, he went for the ebony beauty. He fucked Iris for 3 minutes before pulled out and stuck it into Caitlin. He fucked her for 2 minutes before he could no longer take it and he pulled out. He then sprayed her back with his cum.

Then, he lay on the bed as he called Natalie to suck him until he was once again hard. When he was, he finally fulfilled a childhood fantasy, Padme Amidala riding his cock. Natalie rode Ray's cock for a while before Ray came in her. Natalie's stomach expanded as she tried to take absorb all of Ray's cum. However, when Ray pulled out, his cum came gushing out of Natalie like a river.

 **A/N Who else would you like to see pair up? There will be one more round of pairing of characters before my take on Crisis.**


End file.
